Mash Hawkeye is injured and it is up to Radar to save him
by susan cousineau
Summary: This is the ongoing story of the men and women of the Mash 4077th. Today there is a baby to be born and Hawkeye is injured on his way back to camp.


The days were never just a little warm or just a little cold in Korea it seemed. Today it was raining. It was not only raining, but it was pouring and Hawkeye Pierce had just gotten off a twelve hour shift in the operating room. He had just sat down to take off his boots and try to soothe his cold wet tired feet, when Radar came knocking.

Hawkeye turned and yelled "Go away. We don't need any" when Radar walked in.

Radar knew the doctors and knew that inside the gruff exterior of the man seated on the cot was a kind doctor. One of the men from the nearby village had just come into camp telling him that one of the women in town was having a very hard time giving birth. She had been in labor for many days now and she was bleeding.

This was not good news. JHawkeye was so tired, but this lady needed his help. He picked up his medical bag and stopped at the hospital to get a few supplies. As he reached the jeep he was surprised to find Radar sitting in the driver's seat. He knew the lady who was having the baby and he wanted to be of assistance if he could. Hawkeye smiled and was glad to have the company that day.

As they drove over the dirt road that was now complete mud, Hawkeye grimaced and nearly fell out of the seat. It was not a long ride to the village but the roads were nearly impassible. But young Kyung was having her first baby and the last time that he had examined her, he had found the baby large and breech. This could be a dangerous delivery indeed. Radar thought of the young lady that had come to the office of his Colonel Blake's and how she had worked so hard. She would not accept charity and insisted on cleaning in payment for her visits to the doctor.

As they rounded the hut where Kyung was giving birth they were approached by her husband Kyu. He was very nervous and waved them down. When Radar and Hawkeye came into the tent a mid wife was there doing her best to control the bleeding that was coming out way too fast. It had been with great sense that Haekeye had stopped by the medical tent. He had her blood type on file and had brought some with him. She was going to need a transfusion now. He hooked the life saving blood up and as it started to flow through her veins, she got a little stronger.

The home was nothing more than a hut and had no electricity or running water. The light was not good and the floor was dirt. The first thing that Hawkeye had to do was to get her warm so he asked for many blankets. When people lose blood they can get very cold and Kyong was shivering. Radar managed to get everyone out of the small hut that wasn't needed and Hawkeye accessed the patient.

With much difficulty and the mid wife nearly lying on the young girls belly, Hawkeye finally was able to get the baby out. But it was for two minutes that he worked feverishly to bring the baby to life. But finally with one loud wail the baby joined the world. Everyone was happy and as Hawkeye fixed her up she opened her eyes to smile at him. The midwife took the baby and got her cleaned up and finally everything seemed all right. The baby was starting to take in some breast milk and their job was done.

Radar had even been there to hold the baby after the little girl was born. She weighed in at seven pounds,. That was large for a first born and she had indeed been breech. If Hawkeye and Radar had not gotten there when they did the outcome might not have been as good. The father was beaming and tried to pay them, but they refused and shook their heads. Payment was not necessary they get paid from the army, they told him. But still the man said he would come to the Mash 4077th and do some work for the men.

Hawkeye and Radar were genuinely thankful and waved to them all as they left. But the rain was now pouring down and the road was worse than ever. As they rounded a corner there was a tree limb down. Radar tried to swerve to miss it, but he hit it. The car jolted to a quick stop and before his very eyes his friend and doctor had been thrown from the jeep.

As Radar yelled to his friend, he got no answer. He was about a mile from the village and two miles from the camp, so he tried reaching the camp on his walkie talkie, but no one heard him. He looked Hawkeye over the best he could and tried to get him to respond. But he had a large bump on his head and he wasn't moving at all.

Radar tried again to get some help but, he was on his own. He took off his rain coat and rolled Hawkeye onto the coat the best he could and then he began the task of pulling him to the jeep. He covered him the best he could and managed to get Hawkeye to the jeep. Now from here he needed to get the man into the jeep. Hawkeye was a much heavier man than Radar, but somehow Radar managed to get him into the jeep.

That was when Radar took a look at the large branch that was across the road. He thought that he might be bale to get the jeep around it. There was not much room between the bushes and the road and it was now knee deep in mud. But, somehow he managed to get the jeep through. As Radar arrived to the Mash 4077th he blew the jeep over and over until Trapper John came out.

Trapper looked his friend Hawkeye over very carefully and brought him into the hospital. There he examined him carefully and did some x rays. To his relief and all of the people at the 4077th other than a dislocated shoulder and a minor concussion Hawkeye was going to be all right.

Trapper immediately took Hawkeye in to confirm what he had found by taking x rays. He had been right and he set off to set his friend's shoulder. As Trapper came out of the operating room he smiled at Radar. "You saved Hawkeye's life today. Thank you."

Radar had been worried sick ever since he had gotten into the accident. It had seemed so long for Trapper to come an tell him what had happened. But everything was all right now.

Trapper put his arm on Radar's shoulder and told him."Hawkeye is resting. This will get him a couple of weeks of medical leave and then he will be right back here working saving others, once again. I am sure that he will be glad once he feels better.

The next morning Radar went into the hospital to check on his friend who was already busy flirting with one of the new nurses. He indeed was going to fine. He thanked his friend for saving his life and then they hugged. Life was sometimes all right here at the Mash 4077th.


End file.
